Episode 9 (FA)
'Sesshomaru in the Underworld '''is the ninth episode of ''InuYasha: The Final Act. Synopsis # After Kikyō's death, Inuyasha's group has been sorting out their feelings and figuring out what they should do next. # Seeing he'd only be burden to Kagome Higurashi and the others since he's lost his Shikon Jewel shards, Kōga decides to leave the fight against Naraku to them. # Sesshōmaru has become aggravated by Meidō Zangetsuha being unable to become a full circle, which is it's perfected form. Seeking answers on how to make the technique evolve, Sesshōmaru decides to pay a visit to someone he knows well - his mother. Summary Rin asks Jaken why Sesshōmaru has taken them to a field in the middle of nowhere. Jaken doesn't know, but explains that the fact Sesshōmaru has been looking for something for the last three days makes what he is looking for important. Tenseiga pulses as they talk. Rin looks behind them, seeing that Kohaku is staring off into the sky, thinking of Kikyō; he saw her soul ascend the previous night just like everyone else did. Rin offers her condolences to Kohaku, who only laments being weak. Sesshōmaru notices a dog demon flying the sky and transforms in his true form, flying along with it. Both spiral towards the ground, crashing into it. Once the smoke clears, Sesshōmaru is back in human form along with the other dog demon, revealed to be female. She addresses Sesshōmaru without honorifics, angering Jaken because of the lack of respect she shows towards his master. Ignoring Jaken, the mysterious woman continues, saying that Sesshōmaru must have questions about Tenseiga; what other reason would he have to seek out his mother? This shocks Jaken, who has never met his master's mother before. Kohaku and Rin are likewise shocked by this news. Elsewhere, Hakkaku and Ginta arrive, having followed Naraku's scent in the hopes of finding Kōga. Miroku and Sango have explained what's happened, making them feel sorry for Kōga since he's lost his shards. The mere mention of this frustrates Kōga, who walks over to Inuyasha and kicks his head, but Inyasha doesn't snap at him. Inuyasha wonders if Kōga's leaving. He confirms this, explaining that he'd only slow them down now that he lacks his shards. Seeing Inuyasha isn't acting like himself, Kōga sits next to him before yelling that he isn't the only one suffering. Inuyasha calmly accepts this. Seeing that didn't work, Kōga tries getting Inuyasha to act like himself by saying he feels terrible for leaving Kagome behind; however, Inuyasha agrees with him yet again. Kōga smacks him on the head, freaked out by Inuyasha agreeing with him. Inuyasha snaps back to normal, saying that he's only being kind because Kōga's injured. Kōga tells Kagome that Inuyasha needs her by his side to help him recover. Inuyasha tells Kōga the loss of his shards wasn't in vain. Kōga hopes Inuyasha is right and tells Kagome to find him if she gets tired of Inuyasha. Kōga takes off, surprisingly being faster than Ginta and Hakkaku. Inuyasha then notices a cloud shaped like a dog, which carries Sesshōmaru's scent. Back to Sesshōmaru's group, they have arrived at a castle in the sky, where Sesshōmaru's mother lives. She is confused by Sesshōmaru keeping two human children with him; he used to despise them. She wonders if he intends to eat them. Sesshōmaru changes the subject, asking if the Inu no Taishō told her of a way to strengthen the Meidō Zangetsuha. She explains that he only gave her a Meidō Stone, which was to be used if Sesshōmaru came seeking advice about Tenseiga; it would place Sesshōmaru in danger, but she is to not be worried or concerned about it. Jaken quickly sees Sesshōmaru must have inherited his mother's cold-heartedness. Sesshōmaru has his mother use the Meidō stone, summoning a Hell hound, which is unaffected by Meidō Zangetsuha. The beast swallows Kohaku and Rin, returning to the Underworld. Sesshōmaru follows after them, but is warned by his mother it would be foolish to go after the humans. He lies, making seem like he's going to slay the hound. When the path closes, she says that noone can return alive, pretending to be distraught. Jaken is annoyed she chose NOW to say that. Arriving at the path to the Underworld, Sesshōmaru follows after the Hell hound. In the world of the living, Jaken is crying about how cruel Sesshōmaru's mother is; he wonders what will happen to Sesshōmaru. She only says sacrifices are necessary to master swords. In the Underworld, Sesshōmaru sees pallbearers try going for Rin, but uses Tenseiga to slay the Hound and the minions of the Netherworld. Sesshōmaru's mother sees this from her Meidō stone, explaining what has happened to Jaken. Jaken, who is shocked, realizes that Rin's life is in danger. This confuses Jaken, who is asked by Sesshōmaru's mother about Rin's relationship to Sesshōmaru. Jaken expresses his jealousy at how Rin is favored over him. She says Rin will die. In the Underworld, Kohaku awakens thanks to his jewel shard, but Rin remains unconscious. Skeletal birds begin attacking them, forcing them to run away. Sesshōmaru fights off the demons, but is forced to rescue Kohaku when the path begins crumbling. He is left to wonder what lays at the end of the path, Jaken asks Sesshōmaru's mother the same question, only to learn that Sesshōmaru will never be able to return, let alone Rin and Kohaku. Kohaku informs Sesshōmaru that Rin stopped breathing, something that shocks him in place. Sesshōmaru's mother watches this and says the Underworld's darkness is in front of him. He orders Kohaku to place her down and attempts to revive her again with Tenseiga; however, he cannot see the pallbearers of the Underworld, something that fills him with great despair. Jaken listens as Sesshōmaru's mother explains that unless the pallbearers of the Underworld can be seen, Rin cannot be revived; though, if the Guardian of the Underworld is slain, Rin may be given her life back. However, it resides in the Underworld, and no one can ever return from there; Rin is dead, with no way to return to life. In the Underworld, Sesshōmaru's rage begins to grow because Tenseiga will not bring back Rin again. Kohaku begs forgiveness, but Sesshōmaru now regrets bringing Rin with him; he should have left her at a human village. Just then, darkness rushes over them and takes off with Rin's body. Sesshōmaru and Kohaku give chases; they run into the darkness of the Underworld. In the World of the Living, both his mother and Jaken are shocked by this. Jaken begins crying, unable to live. Jaken is quieted when Sesshōmaru's mother explains that she will open a path back to the World of the Living for Sesshōmaru to return through; she is not a heartless monster. Back in the Underworld, Sesshōmaru is still giving chase to Rin just as the portal back to the World of the Living opens; his mother urges him to come back as Tenseiga has been strengthened. He orders Kohaku to take the path back to the World of the Living, but both take off. Sesshōmaru's mother decides to leave him to his fate. Sesshōmaru soon comes to a heap of bodies, which is below a black hole. It's force begins pulling them in, but only Kohaku is sent flying, Sesshōmaru pulls him back with his Whip of Light, telling him that will be the last time he'll save him. He sees the Guardian of the Underworld holding Rin; the Guardian is about to send her in next until Sesshōmaru slays it. No that he's slain the Guardian of the Underworld, Rin should come back to life; holding her, Sesshōmaru orders Rin to wake. However, Sesshōmaru finds Rin has not been brought back once more. Sesshōmaru's mother sees this in her stone, asking Jaken if Tenseiga brought Rin back before. Once he tells her yes, she explains Rin cannot be brought back. In the Underworld, Sesshōmaru drops Tenseiga as he realizes that he can not save Rin from death. Facing away from Kohaku, Sesshōmaru shows his grief as he holds Rin close, blaming himself for her dying again. She died, and for what? Just to make Meidō Zangetsuha stronger? To Sesshōmaru, nothing was worth losing Rin's life. As if reacting to his distress, Tenseiga begins glowing. Kohaku notices that the corpses are starting to crawl towards the blade. Sesshōmaru sees that all these poor souls want is salvation. He picks up the blade to grant their request, sending out an expanding pillar of blue light, much to Kohaku's amazement. Sesshōmaru's mother sees this in the stone, becoming surprised. Sesshōmaru is heard calling out "Meidō Zangetsuha," and a Meidō opens in the World of the Living. Sesshōmaru exits the Meidō with Rin's body and Kohaku. Sesshōmaru lays Rin down with Jaken looking at her corpse. Sesshōmaru's mother notices he's sad, but wonders why; Meidō Zangetsuha has become stronger, the reason he sought her out. Sesshōmaru's calm barely remains intact as he angrily asks his mother if she knew Rin would die. She informs him that she's learned Rin was already brought back by Tenseiga; however, the blade is limited to "one revival per person"; one can only bend the laws of life so much. The Inu no Taishō needed Sesshōmaru to learn sorrow and fear for someone's death; the sword of healing can only be held by one of with a caring heart. Jaken realizes that Rin's death was for Sesshōmaru's sake, so he that he would learn compassion and earn the right to wield the Meido Zangetsuha. Jaken begins crying, explaining that he is doing so on Sesshōmaru's behalf, since his master is not one to do so. This shocks his mother, who realizes Sesshōmaru valued the human girl's life over power. She tells Sesshōmaru that "this is her last chance" and places the Meidō stone around Rin. The stone glows, and she explains the light is the life belonging to Rin that was left behind in the Underworld. Rin opens her eyes, shocking Sesshōmaru. He places his hand on Rin's face; Rin is happy he's there. Jaken gives thanks in Sesshōmaru's place; his mother asks if Sesshōmaru is happy now. Jaken tells her that he is very happy. This confuses her. All Sesshōmaru's fuss over a human girl; she notes Sesshōmaru has inherited one of the Inu no Taishō's more unusual traits. Upon leaving, Sesshōmaru's mother inquires as to how Kohaku could survive in the Underworld, but Rin couldn't; he explains about the shard in his neck. She warns him that Tenseiga cannot bring him back, something he says he'll remember the warning well. Elsewhere, Kagome explains that Kikyō's final words were to protect Kohaku's light, meaning his shard. With that, the group sets out once again on their journey, this time to make sure Naraku doesn't complete the jewel. Notes * Tenseiga's limits are explained in this episode. ** It cannot bring back someone who has been already revived, even if Tenseiga didn't revive them. * As hinted from Sesshomaru's mother, the Inu no Taishō had kept in touch with her after leaving her for Inuyasha's mother. * This episode revolves around Sesshomaru. * Meidō Zangetsuha now appears in the shape of an eye. zh:第九集（完结篇） Category:Episodes